Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode display.
Description of the Related Technology
The display area of an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display is provisioned with a plurality of signal lines and a plurality of pixels which are connected to the signal lines. The signal lines include scan lines through which scan signals are transferred, data lines through which data signals are transferred, and driving voltage lines through which a driving voltage (ELVDD) is transferred.
The scan lines and the data lines are connected to scan driving circuits and data driving circuits, respectively, which are formed in a non-display area surrounding the display area to receive the scan signals and the data signals, respectively. A plurality of data pad parts which are electrically connected to output terminals of the data driving circuits are arranged in the non-display area in a row direction and each data pad part has data fan-out parts to connect the data pad parts to the data lines.
Outermost sides of each data pad part has dummy pads which transfer voltage signals. Further, a plurality of voltage applying lines are connected to the dummy pads to transfer the driving voltage (ELVDD) to the driving voltage lines which are formed in the display area or a common voltage (ELVSS) to a common electrode which is formed in the display area.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.